1 Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector with a moving plate.
2 Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11-67338 discloses a connector with a male housing that has a receptacle. Male terminal fittings are mounted in the housing and have tabs that project into the receptacle. The connector also has a moving plate formed with holes through which tabs of male terminal fittings penetrate. The moving plate is inserted into the receptacle for movement along connecting directions of the male housing with a female housing. The moving plate aligns tabs of the male terminal fittings in the receptacle and prevents the tabs from being deformed by an external force. The moving plate initially is mounted at an opening side of the receptacle so that the leading ends of the tabs are located in the holes. The mating female housing then is fit into the receptacle of the male housing so that the facing female and male terminal fittings connect. The holes move along the tabs and the moving plate moves deeper into the receptacle as the housings connect.
An object of the present invention is to improve a terminal contact area, to reduce the size of the connector and to ensure the rigidity of a moving plate.
The invention is directed to a connector with a male housing that has a receptacle. Male terminal fittings are accommodated in the male housing so the tabs of the male terminal fittings project into the receptacle. The connector also includes a female housing that is fittable into the receptacle and female terminal fittings are accommodated in the female housing. A moving plate is disposed in the receptacle for movement along the connecting directions of the male and female housings. The moving plate has holes through which the tabs of the male terminal fittings penetrate. One of the surfaces of the moving plate is thinned at least at an area where the holes are formed. At least one thicker portion remains for reinforcement, and at least one recess or groove is formed in a contact surface of the mating housing for receiving the reinforcing portion.
The moving plate is held closely between the engaging surfaces of the male and female housings when the housings are connected properly, and the reinforcing portion escapes into the recess of the mating housing. The moving plate is thinner in the area around the holes. Thus, the distance of the tabs in the moving plate is reduced and the distance of the tabs entering the female housing is increased. This results in higher contact reliability between the female and male terminal fittings. On the other hand, the thicker portion displays a reinforcing function to ensure the rigidity of the moving plate.
The reinforcing portion preferably is formed in an area outside cavities of the mating housing. Thus, the escaping recess in the contact surface of the mating housing need only be formed in the area outside the cavities, and the cavities need not be made smaller.
The moving plate preferably comprises a back wall with the reinforcing portion and one or more peripheral walls. The moving plate preferably is insertable into the receptacle while holding the peripheral wall in sliding contact with the receptacle.
Most preferably, the female housing is fittable into the moving plate.
An operating means may be provided on one of the male and female housings for displaying a cam action to connect the male and female housings upon operation of the operating means. The moving plate also preferably is displaced by the cam action of the operating means.
The cam means preferably comprises a follower pin integrally formed by a first cam part provided at one of the male housing and the female housing and by a second cam part provided at the moving plate.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent upon reading of the following detailed description and accompanying drawings. It should be understood that even though embodiments are described separately, single features may be recombined.